I’ll Be Yours
by MuffinKitty
Summary: Eiri is trying to work while having to deal with Shuichi's normal everyday antics, but is he really working or something else entirely? [Oneshot] [EiriShuichi] [Songfic] First gravi fic! Please R&R! Thanks!


**Author(s):** Muffin

**Title:** I'll Be Yours

**Pairing:** Eiri/Shuichi

**Warnings:** Shonen-ai, but you should already know that by now if you read Gravitation, and also possibly some slight language and OOC.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gravitation and furthermore, I do not own the lyrics to "I'll Be" for they belong to Edwin McCain.

**Summary:** Eiri is trying to work while having to deal with Shuichi's normal everyday antics, but he is really working or something else entirely?

**A/N:** Hi peoples! This is my first Gravitation fanfiction posted and written! I decided to dabble in different series a bit. Help is always welcome, but please if you're seriously going to flame at least let it be CONSTRUCTIVE so I can try to improve! Thank you!

**-Key to Work- **

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Lyrics _or_ Writing _

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Quiet.

One word the famous romance novelist Yuki Eiri really wasn't use to experiencing now ever since a certain pink haired boy of a man decided to 'force' himself into his life. Although said lover was currently at work and would not be home for at least another hour and a half (not that he was keeping track).

Eiri was never one to express his feelings openly towards others, however, he was feeling an almost emptiness without his apartment filled with the TV blasting way louder then it should be or Shuichi singing the lyrics to his own songs over and over. He was having a contradiction between himself.

Deciding that he needed a coffee break he parted from his laptop and headed towards the kitchen. When the writer stopped in front of his dark speckled granite countertop island he noticed something out of place. It was, of course a neon pink post it note. Scribbled in large barely readable handwriting it read...

_Eiri-kitty!_

'Dense moron'.

_Don't forget I'll be home early today my love of all true loves!_

'Great I want you home early like a hole in the head right now'.

_Anyways I think I'll be running out of room soon so LOVE YOU!_

_Hugs and Kisses, _

_Shuichi_

At the end of the note was Shuichi's name incased in X's and O's just wanting to be noticed. Eiri took up the memo and carefully placed it in the shirt pocket of his classic white Armani dress shirt.

'I totally forgot the idiot was coming home early. Better seclude myself in my office so I can actually get the manuscript finished.'

Remembering what he came to the kitchen for in the first place before getting distracted by the note, Eiri grabbed the coffee grounds, measured the desired amount and poured it into his Black & Decker® coffee maker. While waiting for his much needed beverage the novelist leaned himself against the island and sorted through old issues of 'Bop Peat' and a book entitled 'For the Inner Writer in You' atop the counter. Organizing the magazines and the book to perfect neatness Eiri returned to the appointed task and poured himself some coffee. Once he had his brewed drink in hand he slowly, but surely made the short way back to his sanctuary (a.k.a his office).

Just as he was about to place his hand on the handle he heard it; the very extinguishable sound of someone treading heavily to the door. It could only be one person. Of course thinking the worse possible scenario, he waited rather uneasily for the door to open. Glancing back over his shoulder to the door revealed his thoughts. It was the very pink haired Shuichi.

When Eiri saw that pink mess of hair he barely got the chance to try to get into his office before Shuichi launched himself at the novelist knocking him and his coffee down to the hardwood floor.

"YUKI! I'm home! Did you miss me! Did you---

"Get off me!"

"Oh...sorry Yuki" Shuichi said with a smile.

Once Eiri's harsh comment reached the boy's ears he quickly removed himself off of his love seeing the mess he had made (from the coffee spilling).

"Oh Yuki I'm sorry! I'll be right back and clean that up…"

As Eiri continued to drown out the constant babbling of the whole day littered with 'I'll clean that' from Shuichi and stand up at the same time, he decided to go forth into the kitchen and shut him up.

Walking into the kitchen area Eiri looked down to see Shuichi's current position. He was half buried in the cabinet below the sink digging out a rag in addition to talking "...and then K shot at me. I didn't even really do anything this time! It was all Hiro's fault and Fujisaki just laughed." When Shuichi obtained the rag he stood up to come face to face with Eiri. Before he could say anything his blond lover bent down and captured those irresistibly desirable yapping lips. Eiri explored the familiarity of Shuichi's mouth taking in all that he knew so well whereas Shuichi just leaned into the kiss deepening it more. After successfully quieting 'the loud one' Eiri pulled away to see the flushed face of his lover.

"Shuichi I have something to tell you."

The pink haired boy was a little worried as to what it might be, but he was happy to listen to anything his gorgeous boyfriend had to say to him.

"What is it Yuki?"

"Don't bother me I'm working." And with that Eiri left to go into his leaving a flabbergasted Shuichi behind.

Settled back into his chair he felt something was wrong. There was no one coming after him banging on the door to come out. He thought it strange, but decided against going out at the chance he might actually have some peace to finish, but he was oh so wrong.

Minute's later music blasted through the speakers at an ungodly level. It was none other then Nittle Grasper's 'Sleepless Beauty'. He was now officially pissed. How was he supposed to work with that trite, they called music, playing so damn loud? Getting up he slammed the door open and went towards the sound of the music and its perpetrator.

Coming back into the living room he saw Shuichi and what he had on. Shuichi's bottom half included black above the knee cargo shorts with zipper accents with removable straps on the side and a pair of black harness boots with buckles while on his top half he wore a short, one size too small yellow and brown hooded sweatshirt completely open to reveal his slender yet slightly muscular tanned body (1).

The only thing that prevented Eiri from having his way with the brat on the spot was he remembered he had a manuscript to finish and refused to have his editor badger him forty times to get another one done like the last time due to certain circumstances. So, the romancer did the only thing he could think of doing; he yelled.

"Shuichi! Turn that shitty music down now!"

But, Shuichi just kept on dancing completely unaware of anything and anyone around him; especially his furious blond lover. When Eiri could not catch the attention of his pink annoyance he decided to try and get some work done. An hour and a half later proved otherwise. He couldn't take it anymore. The song had now actually gotten into his head and that was the last straw.

Digging around in one of the desk drawers he found what he had been searching for. A pair of handy dandy earplugs. Pushing the said earplugs into his ears it slightly helped to drown out the constant noise Shuichi was playing. Now some work could get done.

'Stupid brat always causing me trouble never giving me a moment's peace.'

While Eiri was spouting his mantra of 'stupid brat stupid brat' he did not realize he was unconsciously typing.

_The strands in your eyes  
That color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
And emeralds from mountains  
Thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth _

And tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated; I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache  
That hangs from above

I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
And you're my survival  
You're my living proof  
My love is alive and not dead

And tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated; I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache  
That hangs from above

A pause. Then more writing.

_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_And I've dropped out, I've burned up  
I fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on  
Remembered the thing that you said_

_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_The greatest fan of your life_ (2)

When Eiri looked up he noticed that there were a slew of words not connecting to his manuscript at all.

"What the hell?" he thought aloud. "Guess I'm involuntarily driven to write my books now…yeah fucking right."

The novelist was just about to delete what he had written when it occurred to him what was written was a song and not just any song. It was a song about Shuichi.

"Yuki!"

'Speak of the devil.'

"What is it brat I'm working!"

Shuichi popped his head into the office. "Nothing! Just wanted to say I love you!" And with that the bubble gum haired boy was gone.

"Idiot."

Back at the task at hand Eiri highlighted the song as he hovered his fingertip over the DELETE key. Hesitating and stopping his brain had a better idea. Opening a new document he cut and paste the writing onto the white page and titled it I'll Be.

'He never has to know.'

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N:** So how was it? Ok, good, bad, mediocre? Well instead of thinking your thoughts why not voice them in a review? So press the little periwinkle button that says 'GO' and feed a new author like myself!

(1) This is Shuichi's outfit taken from the tenth book cover with my perspective on it.

(2) The song "I'll Be" is a really sweet song if you haven't heard it before. I shorten it up at the end just because it repeats the chorus, but do listen to it if you haven't already. I thought it was an appropriate song for their relationship.


End file.
